Margaret Matlin
Margaret Matlin is the mother of Maya and Katie Matlin. She is married to Mr. Matlin. She has multiple sclerosis and uses a wheelchair, but is able to walk with forearm crutches. She takes at least two pills of Codeine to deal with the pain caused by her own injury. She is portrayed by Spirit Synott (season 11) and Kate Hewlett (seasons 12-14, DNC seasons 1-3). Character History Degrassi Season 11 In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Katie is eager to know if she made it to the National Soccer team after she tried out, and Margaret gives her advice. Later on, she encourages Katie when she is feeling nervous. She proceeds to ask Katie to give her medicine to her, and after Katie hands it to her, she takes her medicine, Codeine. Katie asks if she takes it everyday, but she says she only uses it when she needs it. Later on, Katie steals two Codeine pills to deal with her pain due to her injury in the try outs but she doesn't find out. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), she welcomes Katie home from the hospital with Maya. She sees Katie's surgery as the start of her recovery and her eventual return to the soccer field. When Katie asks what she is supposed to do since she can't play soccer now, Margaret reminds her that it is her senior year and that she has student council, her friends, and Drew to keep her busy. While putting her Codeine pills away, she tells Katie that she's sure she'll find something interesting to fill the void. In Hollaback Girl (2), after Katie overdoses on oxycodone the night before, Margaret and her husband send their older daughter to rehab. Season 12 In Degrassi: Las Vegas, Margaret breaks the news to Katie that they can't afford to send her to Stanford. In Zombie (1), Margaret does not allow Maya to go the senior party that Drew is hosting, and tells her to practice her cello instead. Maya ends up sneaking out to the party anyway. In Zombie (2), she is seen coming into the house with Katie and catches Maya and Harry together on the couch. Maya breaks down about Cam to Katie and her mother. Season 13 In Summertime, she is eating ice cream with her daughters discussing the Paris trip and the Fefe Dobson concert. Later, she is seen at home walking with the support of forearm crutches. She punishes Maya for staying out too late and Maya says that she hates her, but later apologizes. In Who Do You Think You Are, Margaret finds Maya at home after getting a call from the school that she skipped class. She asks Maya what is going on, but notices Maya's laptop before she closes it. Maya shows her mother the hate page on Facerange for her, and confesses she made a sexy music video, which caused people to begin to make fun of her. Maya apologizes to her mom, and Margaret tells Maya that the bullying is not her fault and they will figure what to do about it. In Barely Breathing, Margaret is seen with Maya in Mr. Simpson's office trying to find out who started the hate page. She is again seen in the office with Maya after her fight with Zoë, and agrees with Zoë's mom that it's not necessary to get the police involved. She then is seen at home scolding Maya for threatening a girls life, and obviously she grounds Maya, which means no tv or Internet. Maya tells her how the bulling has affected her, and Margaret tells her she is on her side if she wants to press criminal charges against Zoë. She is then seen in the living room after thinking that she heard the television after she told Maya she said no tv. Maya than tells her mom that she does not want to press criminal charges and that she has more important things to look forward to, to which Margaret said she is glad to hear. She leaves Maya looks back at the window thinking about her kiss with Miles. In What It's Like, Margaret is seen at the end telling Maya she found her laptop in Katie's room. She tells Maya that she thinks of Zig as family because he was at their house a lot last year. She then allows Maya to let Zig stay with them so he has a safe place to stay. In Enjoy the Silence, she tells Maya and Zig to hurry up and get to school, though lets Zig stay home when she believes that he is sick. When Tiny comes to visit, Zig makes up an excuse about why he is there, which Margaret believes, and she invites Tiny to lunch with them. Margaret offers to let Zig continue stay with them while he is trying to leave the gang. Season 14 In If You Could Only See, Margaret is seen comforting Maya. Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 In #YesMeansYes, Margaret finds condoms in Maya's room, and gives Maya and Zig the sex talk. She talks to them about handling sex responsibly, and suggests they may not be ready for sex since they cannot talk about it with each other. She also learns Maya and Zig have previously had sex. In #NotOkay, Margaret asks to come to Maya's gig, but tells Maya she can't go to the gig when she learns it is at a bar. Maya sneaks out that night after her and her husband fell asleep. Margaret later learns that Maya went after she is tagged in photos online. She finds Maya tearing her room apart, and asks her what is going on. She grounds Maya from going out, Zig, and band practice. Maya cries on her bed and tells her mom that a man thought that she wasn't good enough at her gig. Margaret tells her that she will support Maya if that's what she wants to do, but she won't let anyone tear her down like that. Margaret tells Maya to show them that how these people treated her are not okay, and she promises to help Maya fix this. She goes to Maya's next gig at The Trap Door. In #ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin, Margaret drives Maya and Jonah to New York so that they can meet with Holland Jacks, the music producer. In #TeamFollowBack, Margaret takes Maya to the police station so they can report the threats being made against Maya online. Margaret asks if they can post an officer outside of their home, but the detective denies their request. Season 3 Appearances Trivia *She was the sixth character to use a wheelchair. The other five being Maya Goldberg, Nadia Yamir, Mr. Ehl, Jimmy Brooks, and Trina. *She has been portrayed by two people. *She is the fourth character in the franchise to be portrayed by different actors/actresses. The first was Emma Nelson, the second was Michelle Accette's father Mr. Accette, and the third was Shane McKay. *As of Summertime, she walks with the support of forearm crutches. *She, Archie Simpson, Christine Nelson and Daphne Hatzilakos are the only Degrassi parents to appear in a Degrassi Mini. Quotes *'Can't Tell Me Nothing (1):' (To Katie): "There's my soccer star." *'Can't Tell Me Nothing (1):' (To Katie): "Ever since you were in utero you've been a little kicker. You were born for this. Literally." *'Can't Tell Me Nothing (1):' (To Katie): "Sometimes the universe has a different plan - we adapt." *'Zombie (1):' (To Maya): "Nice bum, where ya from?" *'Something's Got to Give': (To Maya about Miles): You've tried to help Miles, a couple of times, even got me involved. But the truth is, you can't help someone who can't to help themselves. Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Degrassi: NC Adults Category:Parents Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 3